To end all drama
by The achievement hunter guy
Summary: Marco Diaz is madly in love with two women. So, imagine what it would be like if they both confronted him about his weird behavior.
1. Revelation

Jackie Lynn Thomas

She laid back, she was nice, she was pretty and she was perfect. I've had a crush on her for the longest time. I didn't know what she thought of me. I thought that I was always relevant to her life. I mean, why would she like me. I'm am just Marco Diaz after all. I'm sorry to admit that I love Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Star Butterfly

She was fun, energetic, lovable, pretty and she was perfect. Dammit. I've recently developed a crush on her. She thinks of me as her best friend, my life would never be the same if she ever left this world. She would be the most beautiful queen of all time. I'm sorry to admit that I love star Butterfly.

Im sorry to admit that I love two women.

Authors note: Please review.


	2. Lunch

Jackie Lynn Thomas

Unfortunately, I was forced to sit alone today. Star said she had some ergent business to take care off, and Alfonzo and Ferguson were hitting on some girls. I can tell you right now, it won't work.

So I'm stuck here alone. It's not all bad a guess, I get to think about Jackie and Star.

I can't help but fantasize about them. I also think about them in a…dirty way. Let's not get into that.

I was in the middle of thinking, when someone came and sat across from me. Oh crap. It was Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Why? Why now!? Just calm down Diaz she's not going to…

"Hey Marco" Oh shit. "Hey Jackie", I said nervously. She doesn't seem to notice and goes back to eating her food.

Every couple of seconds I would take a look at her. How could I not!? She was perfect after all. I looked at her one time and she actually caught me looking.

"Why are you looking at me?", she asked. I was caught, I can't lie to her…or can I?

"I was looking at you because you have something in your hair. I can get it out if you want?", I said hoping she would fall for it.

"No I've got it, but thanks for the heads up", she put her hands in her hair. She wasn't paying attention to me so I just stared at her. And I said something that wasn't supposed to come out.

"Your such a beautiful angel Jackie."

She immediatly stopped and looked at me, shocked and confused. And me…you couldn't even imagine how I felt. I was embarrassed, ashamed, I just wanted to die.

Jackie just stared at me her cheeks were red, and so were mine.

"M…mar", I didn't get to hear her finish because I ran out of the lunch room. This is the worst day of my life.

Authors note: Some chapters will be Jackie and some will be Star. Please review! Bye! (Chapters will get longer…I hope)


	3. Desert

Star Butterfly

I wish a car would run over me. I can't believe I told Jackie that she looked like an angle. I mean it's true but I didn't want to tell her! Im so screwed, I bet she's gonna tell everyone what I said. Please can a car just run me over!?

I can't bare to go to class I have class with Jackie! That's why I'm just going home. I don't care if I get in trouble, I just wanna hide under my bed.

I enter my home and immediately go up to my room. I don't see any sign of my parents being home so I head to my room.

"Why can't I fix this?! I'm a princess for crying out loud!" I entered my room and I saw Star on the bed.

She was surrounded by pieces of paper.

The only thing going threw my mind was: "what is my queen doing home?" Thankfully I didn't say that out loud.

"Star, what are you doing home?", I asked. She turned to me with a nervous look on her face, it was obvious she she wasn't expecting me to be home.

"Nothing Marco. Nothing at all.", she said with an unconvincing but adorable smile.

"Star, I'm gonna ask one more time. What are you doing home? You know you could get in big trouble for leaving school (says the guy who left school)."

Star finally gave up and collapsed on the bed.

"I got you a gift for your birthday tomorrow, but I ruined it. I was trying to fix it, but I can't. Some friend I am.", she said depressed.

I pick up one of the papers and I can tell that this book was a book on ancient karate moves written by some of the greatest karate masters of all time.

"Thank you Star", I said with a smile.

She looked up me with one of the cutest confused looks I've ever seen. "Huh?"

"Thank you for getting me this. It might have been ruined but it means a lot that you would get me this. I could of done without the destruction of the present though", I say the last part as a joke.

Star ran up to me and hugged me. Huggins Star, no joke, is the best feeling in the world.

"Oh thank you Matco, thank you! You are so awesome and understanding.", she said. I don't say anything and just enjoy this feeling, but once again I said something that wasn't supposed to come out.

"Princesa mas bella del universo"

"What does that mean?", Star asked with a confused look on her face.

"Uh…it means "I like pie" in Spanish", I lied.

"Oh I like Pie to! Let's gets some after school."

After me and Star head back to school (we didn't get in trouble some how) we went to class and the day went on normally.

Except for the fact that some girls were smiling at me, and Jackie was blushing and not looking up at anyone.

Oh no.

Authors note: The Spanish means most beautiful princess in the universe. Please review.


	4. Before Marco's birthday

Authors note: Sorry about my spelling error in chapter 2. Marco called Jackie an angel. My dyslexia came into play there. This is a short chapter…sorry. :(

Jackie Lynn Thomas

It's the day before my birthday and Star has been talking about it endlessly. When we woke up, on the school bus, in class, at lunch, in class again and finally on the walk home. She's still talking about it now.

"I'm so excited!", she says for the 50th time. "This is the first time I'm here for your birthday, I'm gonna conjure up a magical genie that will grant you five wishes and…"

"Star please, I don't need any of that. As long as my friends and family are there it'll be great", I say with a smile.

"Are you sure?", Star asked. "Of course I am.", I say trying not to stare at her beautiful eyes.

"Oh fine. Ill be back I gotta go have a talk with ponyhead. See us!" Star skipped upstairs and I sigh. I was kinda sad that she left.

*knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Someone was at our door. I drag my lazy carcass off the couch and walk to the door.

When I answer it, I nearly peed my pants. It was Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Hey Marco", she said with a smile. Oh no. How does she know where I live? I don't have time to think about that now, my angel is at my door.

"I know your birthday is tomorrow and I won't be in town…so I dawned to give you this." She gave me a wrapped up present.

"Thanks Jackie." I looked up and she was gone. It was probably for the best, I was about to faint.

Authors note: Told you it was short. Thanks for reading. Review!


	5. Marco's birthday

Star Butterfly

What an awesome day! This has definitely been the best birthday ever. Let me tell you how it went.

I woke up this morning to a rainy sky. It wouldn't be that bad if the power hadn't gone out.

After the rain stopped (at 2:00 in the afternoon) my parents decided too take us all out to lunch.

Once we got to mcchuckles, your not gonna believe this, but the place caught on fire! Fire men were able to put out the fire and luckily no one was hurt but that ruined my chances of getting chicken nuggets for lunch.

At this point Star was begging me to let her use her magic, but I told her that she didn't need to.

So with the lunch idea over with its time to open presents. The presents were really awesome. Mom got me a book on how to hunt ghost (I've recently become interested in the paranormal) and my dad got me a book on space. With all the universe hopping me and Star do I'm getting really interested in space, and Star gave me a duplicate wand. It was really cool, it was red with black wings and a picture of me and a Star in the middle. Best present ever.

After the presents I called Alfonzo and Ferguson but they said they said they couldn't make it. Figures, their probably trying to get dates with girls. It seems like that's all they care about lately.

"Hey don't worry about them Marco. How about we go swim in the paddling pool!", she said excitedly.

The paddling pool was an old blow up pool I've had since I was ten. Star's mind was practically blown when she found it, she couldn't believe that 'such magic' can appear on earth. Odds are the thing can't even fit the both of us, but I couldn't say no to my princess.

"Sure let's go", I said. Star jumped up excitedly and told me to wait outside.

I changed into my swim trunks and blew up the pool when I got outside. A few minutes later Star came outside wearing her bikini. Son of a bitch.

I don't like using language like this but, Star looked sexy as hell in that bikini. I should've expected this to happen. Swimming with a beautiful girl. I'm doomed.

"Marco?", she said getting my attention. "Can you please allow me to use my magic?", she said almost pleading.

"…okay.", I said. Hey you try saying no to a beautiful girl in a bikini! That's what I thought.

With a flick of her wand, Star changed the paddling pool into a huge pool!

"Now let's party!", she said as she tackled me into the pool. For the next 2 hours me and Star had the time of our lives playing the pool, soon a bunch of other people from the neighborhood came over and started a full fledged pool party. It was awesome!

When it was all said and done and everyone left, it was just me and Star.

"Wow Star, that was amazing! I'm so glad I had you here on my birthday.", I say with a smile. I look down and realize that my beautiful princess fell asleep on my chest. I look down and kiss her on the cheek.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

Authors note: Please review!


	6. Field trip

Jackie Lynn Thomas

"Come on Marco hurry up!", Star yelled.

"Ok I'm coming!", I yelled back.

I love her but sometimes she's a headache. Sometimes. I look into my drawer to find my red hoodie, but when I do I see a a wrapped up present. Then I realized, this was Jackie's gift.

I can't believe I forgot about this. She came to my house and delivered it personally for Christ sake! I unwrap the present and I'm shocked by what was inside it. It was the boy of ancient karate moves that Star was gonna give me. On the edge there was a tag that said **Jackies number: 865-345-678**

Jackie, my angel gave me her phone number. This is awesome!

(After the field trip)

"Hey Marco, is someone sitting there?", Jackie asked with a smile. I stuttered a little and the look at Star, who gives me a thumbs up.

"Yeah, you are", I say manning up. But as soon as she sat next to me I started to sweat.

"So, I assume you got my present?", she asked. I nodded trying to play it cool. I can do this. (You wanna bet five bucks that this will work?)

"Good. It's the least I can do. I feel a bit guilty seeing as we've known each other for years and I've never even talked to you, let alone gave you a present for your birthday", she explained.

"Don't feel guilty, we weren't friends back then. We were, for lack of a better word, aquatinces.", I said.

She chuckles, "well either way, I'm glad we're friends now after years of just nodding to each other. Hell I even had to ask ferguson what you would like for your birthday."

"Thanks for that by the way. I've wanted that book", I said.

"No problem." A couple of seconds of awkward silence later, Jackie asked me something. "Marco, did you mean what you said when you called me an angel?" Her tone became nervous, and my cheeks went red.

"Yes I did. Why would I lie", I stuttered. (I owe you 5 bucks)

Jackie's cheek went red. She didn't face me but I could see her smiling. The comes to her stop and Jackie walks off, waving goodbye to me as she left.

Star Butterfly

Once me and Star got home, we immediately crashed on the couch. "I'm never being a leader again", she said exhausted. I chuckled and looked at her. Stunning as always.

"How about we take a shower than we can watch a movie?", I suggested. She immediately got up. "Yay! Let's do it!", she says as she grabs my hand. I roll my eyes playfully as she drags me to the room.

After the shower (we didn't take one together, unfortunately) we went downstairs and Star put in the romantic movie we have seen 500 times already, but I'll admit, I kinda like it. When the movie starts Star lays her arm on my head.

Moments like this I feel special. This princess, soon to be queen, from another dimension here in my house watching a movie with me, while she lays her head on my arm. This princess, no, this goddess actually loves hanging out with me and she would risk her life to save me. This goddess actually thinks I'm on the same level as her. Most people in her position would think of me as a peasant, but this goddess is so nice that she actually cares about me.

I look down and I see that she has once again fallen asleep on me. And I kiss her again on the cheek.

"Good night my goddess."

authors note: please review!


	7. The day they realize

Star's POV

This can't be happening it can't be! Marco kissed me! He flipping kissed me!

Im in my room. I'm supposed to be getting ready for school but I can't seem to focus. Last night when me Marco were watching the movie I layed my head on his chest it wasn't anything intimate, it was just me enjoying the presence of my best friend. But it got weird when Marco kissed me on the cheek and…he whispered "Goodnight my goddess."

I don't know what to think of that. I mean I'm obviously flattered but how can he have feelings for me. Well, it might not be love feelings, it could just be him giving me a sweet goodnight kiss. Oh crap that doesn't make sense either! Friends don't kiss each other on the cheek! That couldn't have been a friendly kiss, it reminds me of the ones Tom used to give me. Except with ALOT more passion.

The kiss felt special don't get me wrong, but why would Marco kiss me? He couldn't love me. In fact I heard him whisper Jackie's name in his sleep. I don't know what's going on but…

"Star! Come on we're gonna be late!", I heard Marco call.

"Okay I'm coming!", I called back.

Jackie's POV

I take a good look in the mirror. I look like I always do which isn't good enough. Today was Valentine's Day at school and I wanted to look my best. I grabbed a stick of lipstick, but then I remembered something.

Marco said I was a beautiful angel.

"I don't need that crap", I say as I throw the lipstick in the trash. Ever since Marco called me an Angel I've had an extreme boost of confidence. Who knew some nice words was all a girl needed to feel wonderful, well I guess everyone did but these kind words were different. It wasn't some asswhole hitting on me, they were true sincere words from a good friend.

An awesome friend, and a awesome guy? It's the best of both worlds!

As I ride my skateboard to school I think about Marco. I'm starting to see him in a whole new light. At first I thought of him as the quiet boy who I only see at the beginning of every school day. Now he's becoming a close friend. I still can't get over the "Angel" thing though.

Maybe it's nothing. Maybe he was just being nice, I mean doesn't he like Star? I see them holding hands all the time. I've heard their just "best friends", but I don't think I've ever seen "friends" be that affectionate towards each other.

Both Star and Marco are awesome people, but whenever I see them together…I feel kinda…jealous.

Marco's POV

I had to explain the whole Valentine's Day thing to Star on the bus today. Once she learned what it was, she thoughts of couples walking on the beach. Adorable.

As we walked off the bus Star grabbed my hand and we started to walk to our lockers. I love that Star is the first one to grab hands. I feel absolutely honered to hold her hand.

"So Marco, if Valentine's Day is when humans find their mates, doesn't that mean you find a mate today as well?", she asked. (I said I explained, I didn't say how well I explained it)

"No, I don't really like Valentine's Day, I never have anyone to…"mate" with.", I said in response.

"Oh.", she said in a quiet voice. For some reason it sounded like she was upset about something.

"Hey Star are you okay?", I asked worried. Before I could get an answer, we enter the school and she gasped at all the decorations. The school was covered in red streamers, and red hearts.

"Oh. My. Gosh! This place looks so beautiful!", she said amazed. I rolled my eyes at the sight, typical Valentines crap. I look back at Star and her outfit has completely changed. Her normal green dress was changed to a beautiful red dress. I was hypnotized by the beautiful dress. It made her look even better.

Im not even gonna bother asking where it came from. She's a princess from another demension I think she can conjure up a damn dress.

"W…w…why did you change clothes?", I asked. "I wanted to match the school", she said. "You like?"

"You look fantastic", I said like I was hypnotized.

"Oh thanks best friend", she said. After that she hugged me and I started to feel queasy. I can handle hugging Star no problem, but for some reason not today. Maybe it's the dress, or maybe it's the fact that I just wanna kiss her right now!

I quickly broke the hug, "hey Star, I gotta go to the restroom, I'll be back." I didn't even get to hear her response as I ran to the restroom.

I ran to my locker and got my inhaler. I haven't had to use this for a while. I inhale and I start to relax a little. I still can't stop thinking about Star, but at least I'm not losing my damn mind.

"Hey Marco", I heard a voice say. Dammit, I'm gonna lose my shit aren't I?

"Hey Jackie", I said to her.

"So, you and Star have anything planned for tonight?", she asked with a smirk.

I shook my head, "we're not dating Jackie.", I said.

"Suuuuure your not. If your not dating Star than who are you dating then?", Jackie asked.

My cheeks turned red of embarrassment, "I'm not dating anyone", I said.

"Oh come on, your a sweet heart. You gotta at least have someone on your mind?", Jackie asked.

"No I don't believe it or not.", I lied. "Well I gotta go to the restroom, I'll see ya later Jackie." I said as I headed to the restroom.

Star's POV

I can't believe what I just saw. Did he really just lie to Jackie Lynn Thomas!? Why would he do that. I could see it from here, he was blushing like crazy! Also he lied about going to the bathroom? Why would he lie about that?

Was he just trying to get away from me? He did take off really quickly as soon as I hugged him. But then why would he called me a "goddess"?

What's going on with Marco?

Jackie's POV

Ok I'm not dumb. Marco's face was red as a tomato so he's obviously lying. Why would he lie to me? It's not like I'm…oh my god wait minute.

The Angel comment, the way he always sounds so nervous around me, he always blushes when we say hi to each other and the fact that he was staring at me at lunch and I didn't even have anything in my hair. Marco is in love with me!

But…wait. He and Star are always holding hands, always together, always having lunch together and always holding hands. Marco can't be in love with me, I've even seen him stare at Star in class!

But then the angel comment and the red cheeks and the…UHHHH!

What's going on with Marco!?

Star's POV

I walked up to Jackie more serious than I have ever been. "Jackie, what is going on between you and Marco?!", I asked.

Jackie looked at me with an even more serious face, "You tell me what's going on with you and Marco!"

Marco's POV

After I was done washing my face I look in the mirror to see if the blush is completely gone.

I can't keep this up anymore. I can't keep lying to them. I need to tell them or else I'm gonna lose my fucking mind.

I walk out the bathroom but as soon as I do, I'm punched in the stomach by Jackie. I fell on the floor in pain. I saw standing over me looking pretty angry. She still looked beautiful but that's beside the point.

After I fell Jackie pulled me up and pressed me to the lockers. I'm glad that no one was around to see this.

"Alright Diaz! Tell us what your problem is now!", Jackie yellled.

"You've been acting strange and we deserve to know why!", Star yelled.

Okay now I'm worried, Star has never been this angry with me. "Well!", Star screamed.

I couldn't lie to them anymore. I have no choice. "I love you."

Jackie and Star froze. They were both shocked.

I continued, "Jackie your amazing. Ever since kindergarten I've always had feelings for you. The fact that you've always been there and I didn't even make a move makes me angry with myself. Not only are you the most beautiful girl I've ever seen but your also the nicest person I've ever ment. I've seen you go up to random kids help them up after they've been bullied by a bunch of kids. It would be an honor to even spend time with you at all. I hope you can forgive me for sounding like a fucking creep my angel."

After my speech about Jackie, she turned away from me. I looked at Star who had an unreadable look on her face.

"And I haven't forgot about you Star. Where do I begin, you are also amazing. Even more than Jackie. I'm honored that you even spend time with me. Your the light of my life. My best friend, the thing that makes me happy everyday and the one person I can count on to help me if I'm in trouble. I love you because your the thing that makes my life worth living. And if that isn't enough, your also the most beautiful being in the universe. It aches me to know that one day you'll have to leave me and become queen. The most beautiful queen of all time. Even if you do have to leave, I will always love you my goddess."

And that was that. I have completely poured out my heart to them. And now it's time for rejection.

Star's POV

No one has ever said something like that to me before. I…I don't even know what to say. All I know is…I love Marco Diaz.

Jackie's POV

I can't believe it. All these years and I was so blind to see what was right in front of me. He loves me. And I love him back.

Marco's POV

All of a sudden I was tackled by the girls and they hugged me. Then Star kissed me on the lips, followed by Jackie. I never thought I would feel their lips on me. It was amazing.

"I love you too Marco! I'm never gonna leave, never!", Star cried as she hugged me.

Then Jackie pulled me up and hugged me, "I can't believe I was so dumb to see your true feelings. I love you Marco." She then kissed me on the lips.

This is the greatest day ever.

After school we had a sleep over at my house where the girls kissed me all night long.

Authors note: And that's the end. Thank you so much for reading! I love you all! :)

As brownman would say LEEEEETSSS STOOOP.


	8. The day they realize (update)

Authors note: This chapter starts the same as the last one but it ends differently. This chapter is rated T for cursing.

Also I need to work on writing violence.

Star's POV

This can't be happening it can't be! Marco kissed me! He flipping kissed me!

Im in my room. I'm supposed to be getting ready for school but I can't seem to focus. Last night when me Marco were watching the movie I layed my head on his chest it wasn't anything intimate, it was just me enjoying the presence of my best friend. But it got weird when Marco kissed me on the cheek and…he whispered "Goodnight my goddess."

I don't know what to think of that. I mean I'm obviously flattered but how can he have feelings for me. Well, it might not be love feelings, it could just be him giving me a sweet goodnight kiss. Oh crap that doesn't make sense either! Friends don't kiss each other on the cheek! That couldn't have been a friendly kiss, it reminds me of the ones Tom used to give me. Except with ALOT more passion.

The kiss felt special don't get me wrong, but why would Marco kiss me? He couldn't love me. In fact I heard him whisper Jackie's name in his sleep. I don't know what's going on but…

"Star! Come on we're gonna be late!", I heard Marco call.

"Okay I'm coming!", I called back.

Jackie's POV

I take a good look in the mirror. I look like I always do which isn't good enough. Today was Valentine's Day at school and I wanted to look my best. I grabbed a stick of lipstick, but then I remembered something.

Marco said I was a beautiful angel.

"I don't need that crap", I say as I throw the lipstick in the trash. Ever since Marco called me an Angel I've had an extreme boost of confidence. Who knew some nice words was all a girl needed to feel wonderful, well I guess everyone did but these kind words were different. It wasn't some asswhole hitting on me, they were true sincere words from a good friend.

An awesome friend, and a awesome guy? It's the best of both worlds!

As I ride my skateboard to school I think about Marco. I'm starting to see him in a whole new light. At first I thought of him as the quiet boy who I only see at the beginning of every school day. Now he's becoming a close friend. I still can't get over the "Angel" thing though.

Maybe it's nothing. Maybe he was just being nice, I mean doesn't he like Star? I see them holding hands all the time. I've heard their just "best friends", but I don't think I've ever seen "friends" be that affectionate towards each other.

Both Star and Marco are awesome people, but whenever I see them together…I feel kinda…jealous.

Marco's POV

I had to explain the whole Valentine's Day thing to Star on the bus today. Once she learned what it was, she thoughts of couples walking on the beach. Adorable.

As we walked off the bus Star grabbed my hand and we started to walk to our lockers. I love that Star is the first one to grab hands. I feel absolutely honered to hold her hand.

"So Marco, if Valentine's Day is when humans find their mates, doesn't that mean you find a mate today as well?", she asked. (I said I explained, I didn't say how well I explained it)

"No, I don't really like Valentine's Day, I never have anyone to…"mate" with.", I said in response.

"Oh.", she said in a quiet voice. For some reason it sounded like she was upset about something.

"Hey Star are you okay?", I asked worried. Before I could get an answer, we enter the school and she gasped at all the decorations. The school was covered in red streamers, and red hearts.

"Oh. My. Gosh! This place looks so beautiful!", she said amazed. I rolled my eyes at the sight, typical Valentines crap. I look back at Star and her outfit has completely changed. Her normal green dress was changed to a beautiful red dress. I was hypnotized by the beautiful dress. It made her look even better.

Im not even gonna bother asking where it came from. She's a princess from another demension I think she can conjure up a damn dress.

"W…w…why did you change clothes?", I asked. "I wanted to match the school", she said. "You like?"

"You look fantastic", I said like I was hypnotized.

"Oh thanks best friend", she said. After that she hugged me and I started to feel queasy. I can handle hugging Star no problem, but for some reason not today. Maybe it's the dress, or maybe it's the fact that I just wanna kiss her right now!

I quickly broke the hug, "hey Star, I gotta go to the restroom, I'll be back." I didn't even get to hear her response as I ran to the restroom.

I ran to my locker and got my inhaler. I haven't had to use this for a while. I inhale and I start to relax a little. I still can't stop thinking about Star, but at least I'm not losing my damn mind.

"Hey Marco", I heard a voice say. Dammit, I'm gonna lose my shit aren't I?

"Hey Jackie", I said to her.

"So, you and Star have anything planned for tonight?", she asked with a smirk.

I shook my head, "we're not dating Jackie.", I said.

"Suuuuure your not. If your not dating Star than who are you dating then?", Jackie asked.

My cheeks turned red of embarrassment, "I'm not dating anyone", I said.

"Oh come on, your a sweet heart. You gotta at least have someone on your mind?", Jackie asked.

"No I don't believe it or not.", I lied. "Well I gotta go to the restroom, I'll see ya later Jackie." I said as I headed to the restroom.

Star's POV

I can't believe what I just saw. Did he really just lie to Jackie Lynn Thomas!? Why would he do that. I could see it from here, he was blushing like crazy! Also he lied about going to the bathroom? Why would he lie about that?

Was he just trying to get away from me? He did take off really quickly as soon as I hugged him. But then why would he called me a "goddess"?

What's going on with Marco?

Jackie's POV

Ok I'm not dumb. Marco's face was red as a tomato so he's obviously lying. Why would he lie to me? It's not like I'm…oh my god wait minute.

The Angel comment, the way he always sounds so nervous around me, he always blushes when we say hi to each other and the fact that he was staring at me at lunch and I didn't even have anything in my hair. Marco is in love with me!

But…wait. He and Star are always holding hands, always together, always having lunch together and always holding hands. Marco can't be in love with me, I've even seen him stare at Star in class!

But then the angel comment and the red cheeks and the…UHHHH!

What's going on with Marco!?

Star's POV

I walked up to Jackie more serious than I have ever been. "Jackie, what is going on between you and Marco?!", I asked.

Jackie looked at me with an even more serious face, "You tell me what's going on with you and Marco!"

Marco's POV

After I was done washing my face I look in the mirror to see if the blush is completely gone.

I can't keep this up anymore. I can't keep lying to them. I need to tell them or else I'm gonna lose my fucking mind.

I walk out the bathroom but as soon as I do, I'm punched in the stomach by Jackie. I fell on the floor in pain. I saw standing over me looking pretty angry. She still looked beautiful but that's beside the point.

After I fell Jackie pulled me up and pressed me to the lockers. I'm glad that no one was around to see this.

"Alright Diaz! Tell us what your problem is now!", Jackie yellled.

"You've been acting strange and we deserve to know why!", Star yelled.

Okay now I'm worried, Star has never been this angry with me. "Well!", Star screamed.

I couldn't lie to them anymore. I have no choice. "I love you."

Jackie and Star froze. They were both shocked.

I continued, "Jackie your amazing. Ever since kindergarten I've always had feelings for you. The fact that you've always been there and I didn't even make a move makes me angry with myself. Not only are you the most beautiful girl I've ever seen but your also the nicest person I've ever ment. I've seen you go up to random kids help them up after they've been bullied by a bunch of kids. It would be an honor to even spend time with you at all. I hope you can forgive me for sounding like a fucking creep my angel."

After my speech about Jackie, she turned away from me. I looked at Star who had an unreadable look on her face.

"And I haven't forgot about you Star. Where do I begin, you are also amazing. Even more than Jackie. I'm honored that you even spend time with me. Your the light of my life. My best friend, the thing that makes me happy everyday and the one person I can count on to help me if I'm in trouble. I love you because your the thing that makes my life worth living. And if that isn't enough, your also the most beautiful girl in the universe. It aches me to know that one day you'll have to leave me and become queen. The most beautiful queen of all time. Even if you do have to leave, I will always love you my goddess."

After that Jackie and Star had different looks on their faces. Jackie's was a look of disgust and Star had a look of shock.

Star opened her mouth to say something, but I ran away before she could say anything. I didn't care if I was ditching school, I just ran. I ran all the way home hoping they wouldn't follow me. They didn't.

Star's POV

"Marco wait!", I yelled after him, but he was already long gone. It was probably for the best anyway, I don't even know what to say to him.

"Hey you two, Get to class!", the principal said when he caught us. Me and Jackie started to walk to class, we were both silent.

Once we were in class Jackie made up an excuse to miss skullnick as to why we were late.

After that I sat in class the whole time thinking about Marco. I've never realized how lonely I am without him. We're always together so it felt really weird not having him by my side. I can't believe I just let him leave. I could've at least said something!

But I just let him leave. What do you say to something like that? Your best friend just straight up tells you he loves you. That's the biggest bombshell dropped on me since my parents told me I was coming to earth. And you can't just forget about the words he said to me. He said I was the most beautiful girl in the universe. I'm what makes his life worth living.

I'm what makes his life worth living. That's what moves me the most. I'm the reason Marco wants to be alive. I mean that much to him? He means a lot to me as well. I've always thought of Marco as the brother I never had. Him telling me he loves me is kinda creepy and weird, but at the same time…wonderful. Marco has been with me threw some of the toughest times of my life. Hell I'll admit it, he's a better friend to me than Ponyhead which I didn't think was possible.

Marco almost always makes me top priority, and even when he has something important to do, he always tries to help me in the best way he can. And I'm a little embarrassed to admit that I've always found him really cute.

I think about all the things that could happen if I decided to be Marco's girlfriend. We already hold hands, have lunch together, live at the same house, we surprisingly have a lot of the same interest,we watch movies together, and we even fight monsters together. Being his girlfriend basically means we get to do all the stuff we do now expect we get to kiss each other.

Actually, that doesn't sound half bad. I start to smile at the thought of kissing my little Marco. I can't wait to go home.

Jackie's POV

Well, this is quite the predicament isn't it? I didn't even bother trying to pay attention in class. Once again I can't stop thinking about Marco. I swear that boy is a mindfuck. A cute, adorable, sexy, mindfuck.

I didn't bother trying to pay attention in class. My mind was on Marco, in fact he's all my mind will focus on. What he said to me was one of the most heartfelt things I've ever heard.

He called me the most beautiful girl he's ever seen and the nicest girl he's ever met, that's saying something since Star is the nicest person I've ever met. Eversince kindergarden he's had a crush on me huh? How could he possibly hide his feelings from me for that long?

If I had a crush on a guy I couldn't go a year without telling him. But enough of this, I need to come to terms with Marco.

I can't love him, I just can't. I mean think about it, I know nothing about him besides the fact that he's Mexican and he likes Karate. That's it. I don't know his favorite color, his favorite snack, I didn't even know his birthday until Janna told me, I don't know what music he listens to, his favorite food or even his middle name.

It would be insane to become his girlfriend even if he did say all those meaningful words to me.

Thats not taking anything away from Marco though. He is an amazing person. I've seen him fight monsters with Star a bunch of times and he never ceases to amaze me. There are many (and I mean many) boys at this who are way more muscular than Marco and they wouldn't even try to fight monsters. Marco is probably the bravest boy I've ever met.

Not to mention he's nicer than most of the boys here.

Reasons to be Marco's girlfriend: I get to know him, I'll get to kiss that cute face of his, he's the nicest guy ever, he already loves me, and I'm starting to fall in love with him.

Reasons to not be Marco's girlfriend: I'm don't know him that well.

Well I think my decision has been made. I lean back in my chair and fantasize about Marco.

Marco's POV

I hate myself and I want to die. That's how I feel right now. I'm hiding under my bed crying my eyes out. They hate me, they must hate me. I totally creeped them out! Jackie barely even knows me and I told her that I've loved her since fucking kindergarden. Star is my best friend and I've probably ruined our friendship by telling her that stupid secret!

I should be ashamed of myself, I was a fool to think that those girls, those perfect woman, would ever love a little geek like me. The looks on their faces were looks of disgust and confusion. Could you blame them? I'm a damn freak. I've been obsessing about these girls for 6 months. 6 fucking months! What kind of man sits back for six months while the girls he admires are right within his grasp?

A loser that's who.

"Marco?", I heard a voice say.

I stopped sobbing and stayed completely quiet. "Marco are you in here?", the voice asked again. I still didn't say anything.

"Marco I know your under the bed. Come on out.", the voice said.

I give up and finally come out from under my bed and come face to face with my mother. She gasps when she sees the tear stains on my face.

"Oh my god Marco, what happened", she asked as she hugged me. I didn't say anything. "Marco please tell me what's wrong. I'm your mother I'll help you. Please tell me what's wrong Mi hijo ('my child' in Spanish)", she begged.

I suddenly started to cry again and she hugged me even tighter. "I fucked up mom.", I said in between sobs.

"Tell me what happened sweetie", she said wiping my tears.

I explained everything to her, from me falling for Star and Jackie, to me starting to lose my mind over this crush, to when I called Jackie an angel to when I kissed Star on the cheek. The whole shebang.

After I was done she was befuddled, but she then smiled and hugged me again. "My little boys falling in love!", she said. I blushed, my face red like a tomato.

"Look honey, I know that this sort of thing is hard, but let me give you some advice, their our millions of girls in the world, and if these two girls don't love you then someone out there will. There is someone for everyone, trust me. And about Star and Jackie, I know they don't hate you, your Star's best friend, she could never hate you, and if Jackie valued your friendship at all she would forget about this whole thing. The worst that could happen is that they say no. And if you still feel depressed about this than you can always come to me okay?", she said giving me a warm motherly smile.

I smiled at my mother and gave her a big hug. "Thanks mom. I'll be right back", I said. I waved goodbye to my mother as I walked out the door with good intentions in mind.

Star's POV

Its lunch time and my Marco still isn't back yet. I was hoping he would come back for lunch but he still hasn't returned. That means I have to eat lunch by myself today.

I was in the middle of eating a sandwich when Jackie sat next to me. "So Marco hasn't come back yet?", she asked.

I shook my head, "No, but don't worry he'll be back tomorrow", I said. Jackie nodded and started to eat her food.

We sat in awkward silence until I started to break it. "You don't have to worry about Marco's confession", I said.

"Why?"

"Because I've decided to become his girlfriend!", I said excitedly. I started to think of Marco again before Jackie snapped me back to reality.

"Wait…your gonna be Marco's girlfriend?", she asked. "Of course! What he said was one of the most romantic things I've ever heard and after thinking about it, me and him are practically dating already, so why not date him.", I explained.

Jackie looked at me skeptically and then said something I did not want to hear, "but…I was gonna date Marco."

My smile slowly faded from my face as Jackie's words sunk in, "wait…what?", I said befuddled.

"I was gonna be Marco's girlfriend. I was gonna ask him out at lunch but he's not here", Jackie said.

"Wow…I'm sorry Jackie, but think about it, if you two started dating than it would be awkward and weird. You don't know anything about each other.", I said. I felt like it needed to be said.

Jackie obviously thought I was trying to be rude because she looked at me with a cold glare. "I don't care if I don't know much about him. I wanna be with him! He treats me better than any other guy if I've ever met. I owe it to him, he deserves it.", Jackie said in an almost threatening way.

I don't know what happened but the way she was talking about _my_ Marco made me a bit mad.

"Your right he does deserve it, but you don't deserve him. You've had this whole time to notice him but all you've done is ignore him. I've been his friend the minute I came to earth it didn't take me 12 years to acknowledge him like you did!", I yelled. I didn't mean to yell but it just came out that way. I covered my mouth when I realized that everyone was looking at me and Jackie.

Jackie didn't seem to notice this because she responded back to me. "Says the girl who's going to leave him! I know about the whole becoming a queen thing, it's really hypocritical to say that I've never noticed him when your just gonna leave and sit on a damn throne!", she says glaring at me right in the eye.

I thought about what I was going to say next, Jackie had a good point, I am gonna have to leave. Then an idea popped into my head.

"I'll take him with me", I said with a smirk.

"What!?"

"Yep, I can just take Marco with me. Me and him are going to be the rulers of Mewni and we're gonna kiss…", I didn't get to finish, for Jackie had punched me in the face, knocking me on the ground.

Jackie stood over me, her face red with anger. "You. Don't. Deserve. Marco!", she screamed at. She then kicked me in the face.

My faced ached but I got up to face her. I put my Wand in my pocket and punch Jackie in the mouth. When falls to the ground I stomp my foot in her chest. I glared at her as she coughed in pain. "Marco is mine you fucking bitch", I said.

I turned to walk away but Jackie kicked me in the back of my head and then kicked me in the stomach and then kneed me in the head. I fell to the floor in pain and Jackie tried to kick me again, but I grabbed her leg which made her bang her head on the floor. I jumped on top of her punched her in the face repeatedly.

The kids around us were screaming "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!", and "cat fight!", but me and Jackie didn't care. This wasn't a dumb cat fight. This was the fight for the one we love.

This was the fight for Marco.

Marco's POV

Man I suck. I should've gotten lunch at home, there's no chance that there's still food left, but I decided to come back to school. When I returned to school I saw everyone was outside of class, rambling on about a fight between two girls. I walked up to Alfunso.

"Yo Alfunso, have you seen Star anywhere?", I asked him. He smirked, "So you haven't heard?", he asked.

"Heard about what?"

"Star and Jackie had a huge fight over you during lunch. It was the most epic cat fight ever!", he said.

I was stunned, they fought over me! "Where are they?", I asked him.

"Their in the nurses office but…", I took off before he could finish. I had to see them and make sure their okay.

Jackie's POV

I glare at Star who is on the other hospital bed. That bitch. I look fucking hideous with this black eye. Marco is gonna think I look ugly now.

I catch Star glaring at me as well but I don't say anything, the principal already has us scheduled for detention for the next 2 months.

After the nurse was done bandaging the cut on Star's leg, she went to go call our parents. "I don't want to hear any funny business understand?", she said. We both nodded and the nurse left.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until we heard a knock on the door. Whoever was on the other side, didn't wait for an response because they let themselves in.

It was Marco.

"Hi Marco!", me and Star both said. We started to glare at each other again.

"Guys, what the heck happened? Why were you fighting?", Marco asked.

"She started it!", me and Star both yelled pointing at each other.

Marco's POV

"One at a time!", I yelled.

"Ok Marco, I decided that I wanted to be your girlfriend. You've been a better friend to me than anyone I've ever ment. I'm so lucky to have you in my life, you've helped me threw some of the toughest times of my life and I can't live without you.", Star said.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Star loved me back.

"So I told Jackie at lunch and she told me that she loved you too. A few insults were said and here we are", Star explained.

"Marco, I'm really sorry about this but I need to tell you that…I don't deserve you. You've loved me for so long and I've just ignored you. If only I've paid attention to you than I would have you all to myself, but now I'm just filled with regret. Marco, if you can look into your heart to forgive me, than I would be the happiest girl in the world…but if you can't then it's fine", Jackie said as she started to tear up.

"Look Marco, we both love you so who ever you choose, we will both still love you. And if you pick Jackie I'll still be your best friend", Star said.

This can't be happening. I should be excited but I'm actually a nervous wreck, I can't deny that I love that they both want to be with me, but the problem is I can't. I take a look a Jackie who had tears coming down her eyes. One of her eyes were black, probably from the fight. Star had a huge bandage on her leg and a cut on her face.

"You don't understand. I love both of you, I can't choose between the two of you! Your both perfect in every possible way. Can't you understand that!?", I said finally cracking.

After my outburst both Star and Jackie were shocked. We were all silent for what felt like forever. I was scared of how they were gonna react to my outburst.

"Star, how about we share him?", Jackie asked. I looked at Jackie like she was nuts, but Star seemed interested.

"Go on", she said.

"Well, I could get to know Marco and you can still date him. When we go out he dates he takes both of us out. We both have lunch with him at school, and we take turns having fun with him each day. For instance: I have him on Monday and you have him Tuesday. And we all meet for lunch on both of those days.", Jackie explained.

"Sounds fair, but what about me going to Mewni to be queen?", Star asked.

"It's to early to figure that out, we'll have to solve that problem when we get to it", Jackie said.

"I love this idea!", Star said excitedly. "What do you think about this Marco?", Jackie asked with a smirk.

I was to nervous to say anything at first but I eventually nodded my head. I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"So let's make this official", Star said as she got off the hospital bed. Jackie got off hers and started to walk towards me as well. I was too nervous to move. Star got on one side of me while Jackie got on the other.

"I love you Marco", they both whispered in my ear. After that my two princesses kisses me on the cheek, I nearly melt from the feeling.

This, is the greatest feeling of all time.

Authors note: Yeah I'm not good with endings, I'm gonna have to get better at that. I hope you all enjoyed my story and I hope you loved this "better" ending. I love you all, piece out!

P.s. I have a new SVTFOE story coming soon.


End file.
